


Just Because

by EllySketchit



Series: Elly x Zoro [38]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Because of Reasons, Cat Ears, Cat Puns, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/M, Furry, Love Bites, Mating Bites, Sex, Tails, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit
Summary: The swordsman had just rolled out of bed from where he had been napping moments before. His face still looked sleepy and she squashed her emotions down into a little bundle for later. He looked so cute....





	Just Because

"Yikes!" It was unlike her to scream so loud but her tail had been unceremoniously grabbed. Elly whisked around, eyes narrow. "What're you doing?!"

"Get over here."

"What?!" Even louder. She snorted and pointed at the big man she faced. He was a good five inches taller than she was and bulked large in front of her. Zoro rolled his shoulders back. Elly's, in contrast, fell when he did this. Damned idiot. He was getting even more arrogant with her now. It didn't help that when he so much as looked at her she melted like some hormone-struck teenager. The swordsman had just rolled out of bed from where he had been napping moments before. His face still looked sleepy and she squashed her emotions down into a little bundle for later. He looked so cute. "Gah!"

"Said c'mere." He simply stood, naked to the waist with no haramaki, arms open and waiting. Elly was about to protest when she found she'd already walked right into his embrace. Zoro's chin settled comfortably on top of her hair. "Good," he grunted. His hand slid up the base of her tail and roughly squeezed.

Shit!

Elly's knees wobbled. "I can't stand up when you do that," she gasped weakly.

"I know." His palm stroked, running up the length of the striped fur and coming to the doubled, white-tipped end. His other arm was wrapped tightly around her, hand resting gently on her back. "Turn around."

"Oh Zoro, please don't..."

"What?"

"You know what being behind me does, fool! I'm a nekomata, remember? A 'stupid cat'?"

"I remember." He flipped her even though she was bracing herself to stop him. As he did he grasped her waist from behind and pulled, falling back on the bed. She landed softly on his lap with his hands warm against her.

"Damn tail," she heard him mutter.

"Exactly."

"Ha!" It had flicked across his face and he spluttered. But one hand slid under her rear and he pushed her to the floor. "Down."

"Zoro!"

"Damn it!" He snapped roughly. "I'm not kidding, cat! You wanted this, didn't you? Just get down!"

Wanted? Her ears flicked up. Yes, she remembered. She'd been chatting with some of the girls when she thought he hadn't been around. About what it was like having sex as a cat. She had explained that she didn't know exactly and never would. But there were some things she knew that felines did and liked. They had been curious and she had told them everything she could.

For instance, the tail was a sensitive and proud spot. It was considered highly insulting to grab at or touch it - unless you were coupled with someone. When your partner stroked it, squeezing the bottom near the rear it was enough to bring tears to your eyes. When a female's tail went up it was an invitation to sex.

"All right," he murmured. Zoro was sitting comfortably on the low bed pulling her towards him. He brushed her tail aside with one hand as it waved around in front of his face and concentrated on helping her strip. As she pulled her shirt off and felt him unzipping her shorts she gulped. He was now standing over her, looming, lurking, his warmth and scent almost overpowering her. She felt his chest on hers and then Zoro was nipping at her neck, growling low under his breath.

Cats didn't kiss, really - they couldn't. She'd grinned when the girls had been shocked but reminded them they had fangs. It was a bit difficult to kiss with muzzles and sharp teeth in the way. Licking was affectionate, biting was sexual. A male with the act of love on his mind would often bite the sensitive neck of the female, brushing his fangs across the tender area in a show of possessiveness. The pheromones they secreted in their cheeks were used too...

"Mine," the big man husked. He was rubbing his cheek against hers from behind, making a sound that could only be described as a rumbling purr. Her purple side locks got in the way and he tucked them back like she usually did. Her ears laid completely back submissively, instinctively. Elly's fingernails dug into the wooden planks. Zoro marked her though he didn't have the glands she did. He accepted her scenting, too, even though it must have been odd for him to feel the slight dampness. She knew he probably couldn't smell it but it was her essence - a set of initials that any animal would smell and know they were together.

Cats made love differently than humans did - unless the humans were experimenting. The female in front and the male behind, always. This was their nature. The sex was usually rough and it was generally believed the more wild the male was the more he loved the female he was with. She trembled. Zoro was the strongest human male she had come into contact with. She didn't know if she could stand it.

"You sure you want to...?" She felt his breath on her neck and heard the soft thump of fabric behind. He'd kicked his pants off or something. Yes, pants. She could smell his arousal now, stronger that his penis was exposed to the air. The musky scent caused her to toss her head up, sniffing quickly. Zoro's voice was the lowest she'd ever heard it and when he spoke it was directly into her twitching ear.

"Ch', cat, quiet." Stern, so stern. She shuddered again. Demanding. It aroused certain feelings in her she wasn't able to suppress. "I'm your mate and I want to mount you. Do as I say." Her jaw dropped and all the blood rushed into her face. She froze, which was exactly what he wanted her to do. He dropped to his knees behind her, his face as bright red as hers. It helped that she was already in front of him. Zoro wanted to do this for her but he still had a problem with talking out loud during sex. His arms bunched as he gripped her sides, angling towards her. This was awkward and she couldn't help since she was stunned into immobility. He had to do it all himself. Muscles rippled as he twisted around. He finally gave up and used his hands to guide his member inside her body. When he entered her it was perfect - she fit him like one of his sheathes fit his katana. Except she was hot, so much hotter. Zoro groaned deeply. His head rolled backwards, eyes closed, and he listened to the grating sound of her claws curling up splinters of wood.

Yes.

He remembered what he had to do and tensed himself, trying to bring as much of his strength to bear that wouldn't harm her. But he stopped right before thrusting forward to stare at her. Her head was down, her ears loose and flopping to either side. She couldn't even hold them back anymore. She was without clothes, her pale skin seeming to glow in the pale light of the aquarium surrounding the room. The purple fur of her tail felt like silk under his palms as he palmed it one last time.

"Be ready," he husked. He thrust forward eagerly, bringing his hips and lower belly into contact with the softness. He could never admit it openly, but the light tickling of her tail against his chest was something he dreamed of at night. Zoro panted hoarsely.

He had to do this right.

He had to do it hard.

He fell over her body like an avalanche of lust and desire. If she didn't feel mauled she wasn't going to feel loved. Wasn't that the point? Sweat flew from his tanned body as he rose and fell in the steady rhythm of his lovemaking. His hands were braced on the bed now and he was leaning completely over her, covering all of her body with his and panting on her neck. Body fluid dripped; moist sounds accompanied his smacking thrusts. Elly had begun to utter soft little mewling sounds with every jerk forward he gave. His skin slid deliciously along his engorged member and Zoro snapped out of the haze he was in when he heard a man's voice crying out. His lips were parted, his throat dry. A man's voice - had to be his. What had he been shouting? Had he been saying something? All was a blur. He just needed more. More of his cat.

She was quiet because she had begun listening to the muscular man behind her. Maybe he didn't know he was talking, she thought, gasping when he began speaking things she had never heard him say before. Strange things... un-Zoro-like things. His gruff voice told her intimate things about his body she didn't know. He moaned how perfect it felt inside her, all tight and wet and warm. She shook her head, amazed. More of her. That's what he wanted.

"Ah, kitten, all the way inside of you." Zoro licked his lips and moved faster, rocking into her body. His fists were clenched, eyes squeezed shut. His breathing was ragged and when he did open his eyes he saw spots dancing in front of them. He shut them quickly and kissed her neck. "More," he grated. "You want more of me? All of it?"

"Yes," was the weak reply that drifted up to his ears.

"You sure?" He panted, slowing slightly. "I didn't use any protection, kit." He caught her ear tip in his mouth and bit gently, teasingly.

"Oh my god..." She should have realized that. He felt more slick, the sex smoother. And he was pulling out a lot farther than he normally would when he reared backwards. She clawed frantically at the sheets below her. Mating. They were really mating. He would actually come inside of her, spill his essence and leave her satisfied in a whole new way.

"Ah!" A wild thrill ran down his belly. Oh, she was squirming under him, his love, calling his name and crying out, no - she was screaming. Screaming his name in rapture every time he thrust back in. He was stroking her to orgasm and he felt his building as her body tightened around him. His abdomen contracted and he let out a great breath of air. "I'm naked inside you," he goaded further, growling. Little bangs of green hair fell over his forehead and sweat trickled down his neck, his back, his buttocks.

"Yes, Zoro!"

"Gonna come inside you." Amazingly, he was slowing down. His movements had become concentrated, thrusting upwards and deeper. He buried himself in blissful sexual heat.

"Oh Zoro, yes."

"You want it all? Hot, warm... me?" Her answer was a long, quavering whine. "Shh," he whispered soothingly. "S'okay." He paused.

"Zoro, I..."

"Mnn, wait," he gasped. He convulsed behind her, thighs flexing. "Nnnn, nngh - rrgh!" Oh, to hear him losing control so clearly! Her body shook with the force of her release. And while she shivered through her orgasm he was starting his. Zoro made the sexiest sounds when he came, almost like he was fighting. As she wound down she listened in a dreamy state of utter contentment. She loved it when he finished inside her.

For his part, her body clamped down on his and urged him to finish. Zoro grit his teeth together and dropped a hand to the base of his penis, circling it with a fist. He held himself still while he came. It felt like so much pressure, a relief as much as release when it shot out of him and inside her body. The big man's face was flushed and his eyes hooded as he gently squeezed and encouraged his body to expel every last bit he could possibly give her.

"Zoro?"

"Milking myself," and he did manage to urge a few trickles more. Then he choked and winced sharply. Shit! Too much. Damn it, that hurt. He hoped it was enough to make her remember this for a long time. When he pulled away from her she stayed in the position she'd been in for a long moment. Her tail was drooping off to the side where he had shoved it out of his way but it slowly began to lash her flanks.

"Why?" She gasped, turning her head to the side to look back at him. But he just shrugged.

"Because," was all he said.


End file.
